marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Annual Vol 1 18
| Writer1_1 = Michael Higgins | Penciler1_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker1_1 = Mike Gustovich | Colourist1_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Howard Mackie | StoryTitle2 = The Initiation of Quasar | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Christopher Ivy | Colourist2_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | StoryTitle3 = Avengerability Analysis | Synopsis3 = Captain America profiles several Avengers, discussing their strengths and weaknesses. | Writer3_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler3_1 = Paul Ryan | Penciler3_2 = Kevin Maguire | Penciler3_3 = Kieron Dwyer | Penciler3_4 = Lee Weeks | Penciler3_5 = Mark Bright | Inker3_1 = Christopher Ivy | Inker3_2 = Don Hudson | Colourist3_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer3_1 = Ken Lopez | StoryTitle4 = Sage of the Serpent Crown: Manifest Destiny | Synopsis4 = Details the time that Destiny (Paul Destine) spent with the Serpent Crown. As told by Uatu. | Writer4_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler4_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker4_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist4_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer4_1 = Jade Moede | Editor4_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * , * Fort Hamilton Army Base, * Langley Air Force Base, * Shoreham Nuclear Plant * * ** *** * ** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * , * * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part of the Atlantis Attacks event. * "The Initiation of Quasar" takes place between Avengers #303 and Avengers #304. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * Tyrak previously appeared in issue 278. He will appear next in issue 319. * Attuma previously appeared in Iron Man Annual 10. He will appear next in X-Factor Annual 4. * Krang previously appeared in Avengers Annual 18. He will appear next in Sensational She-Hulk 12. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Atlantis Attacks